


Put in the Work

by LovingGwendolaj



Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingGwendolaj/pseuds/LovingGwendolaj
Summary: **This work is RPF**There’s only one thing Nikolaj wants for Christmas - her.
Relationships: Gwendoline Christie/Nikolaj Coster-Waldau
Comments: 44
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I’ll have part two of this posted before Christmas Day, but happy holidays to everyone and Merry Christmas to those who celebrate. My gift to you is a little Gwendolaj fluff and smut since it’s been a while 😘

Nikolaj picked up his cell phone and dialed her number. “Merry Christmas,” he said when she answered on the third ring. 

“Hey, Merry Christmas,” Gwen replied happily. “It’s about time you called.” 

“I know, I know, I’m sorry. I couldn’t get a moment to myself all day,” he sighed. They had made it a Christmas tradition to always call each other during the day. It was almost 9pm though, so he understood getting called out. He actually looked forward to their Christmas Day call, where he would slip away from the festivities going on at home to share a special moment with her. “Are you home from your moms yet?” Nik asked. 

“Oh yeah, I’ve been home for a couple of hours. She likes to have everything cleaned up and put back to normal the second dinner is over,” she said with a laugh. “Christmas Eve is more her thing anyway. Family game night can get pretty intense and run late.” 

“Oh I bet it can,” Nik chuckled. He knew she came by her competitive spirit honestly. He opened his car door and continued to talk to her as he walked. “Did you have a nice day?” 

“I did,” she sighed. “It can be a bit crazy with so much family packed in a small space, but I do love seeing everyone. I’m always happy to come home for some peace and quiet too though.” 

“Oh so you want to be alone?” Nik asked, raising his hand to knock on the door. 

Gwen groaned. “Hold on, someone is at the door.” 

A few seconds later he hung up the phone as Gwen pulled the door open. “Are you kidding me?” She squealed. “Is this real?” 

Nik set the package he was holding off to the side so he was ready for the bear hug she was about to give him. She practically leapt into his arms and he caught her against his body, holding her tightly. It had been so long since he’d wrapped his arms around her and it felt so damn good. 

“How are you here?” She cooed, still clinging to him. 

“The girls had plans with their friends and Nukaka is on a plane to Greenland to see her family - so I grabbed a last minute flight,” he explained. “I needed this. I needed to see you,” he added, tucking his face into her neck. 

“This is the best Christmas gift ever,” she sighed. 

“Actually,” Nik drew back. “I have something for you that might be even better.” 

He reached over and picked up the large wrapped gift and then passed it to her. “Come in,” she said, taking it in one hand and tugging him inside with the other. “You didn’t have to get me anything,” she said, but Nik could see in her eyes that she was absolutely thrilled that he had. 

He dropped his things and took off his coat, then followed her to the living room. Gwen was already tearing the paper off the gift. She gasped as she ripped it open and saw what it was. “That’s my ticket stub and program,” he said softly as he walked up beside her. 

“You kept them?” The look of shock on her face was adorable, but the look of gratitude in her eyes was everything. 

“Of course,” Nik replied. “I also kept the paper clipping. Your first of many rave reviews.” He reached over and tapped the glass of the large frame she was holding. “And I took that photo of you the night I was there. You were magical. I was mesmerized the entire performance.” 

“Thank you,” she whispered. “This is incredible. Sweet and thoughtful - so unlike the Nikolaj I know,” she added, giving him a smirk. 

“That’s true,” he agreed with a chuckle. “But it’s been so long since we’ve been together - I wanted this Christmas night to be special and I needed the perfect gift to impress you with.” 

Gwen carefully set the piece down on the coffee table, then turned and slipped her arms around his neck. “You being here would have been enough, but I absolutely love it.” She leaned in and gave him a light peck on the lips. It was friendly, nonchalant even, but it had taken less in the past for them to both come completely undone. 

Nik caught her head and buried his fingers into her silky hair. It was so much longer now and he loved how it felt tangled in his hands. He pulled her back in for another kiss - a much more tantalizing kiss. As their lips melted together he kissed her like he hadn’t seen her in months and she kissed him back like she missed him every bit as much as he missed her. Her body felt right, perfectly curved against him, and she tasted like the sweetness of spring after a long, hard winter. 

He felt the sting of her teeth on his bottom lip and pulled back with a laugh. “Good to know some things never change,” he said, rubbing his slightly swollen lip. Gwen was a biter and he fucking loved it. She had even made him bleed once and it was absurd how much it turned him on. He didn’t even know he had a kink for that sort of thing. But Gwen brought out parts of him that were unexpected all the time - like the tender, sentimental side that saved a program, ticket stubs, and paper clippings from her play and had a framed keepsake made out of them. It shocked him how soft she made him sometimes because it wasn’t something he was used to at all. 

It didn’t shock him how hard she made him though. Gwen was one of the sexiest women he’d ever met in his life. She could make things dirty without even trying and she oozed sexual chemistry with both men and women. One look at her perfect red lips was often all it took for his mind to go places - very erotic places. 

It was more than just sex with her though. Gwen was intelligent and she pushed him to think about life in ways he normally wouldn’t. She gave him perspective and provided an outlook on the world like no one else he’d ever met. Sometimes it was dark and twisty, but it was often very sunny and bright - just like her personality. During the lockdown and the craziness of the weeks and months that followed he’d at least been able to keep that part of their relationship alive and well with phone calls. But it was different being there in her presence. Once the very inevitable sex was over he couldn’t wait to sit there and look into her beautiful eyes and catch up in person. 

Gwen’s hand was laying on his chest and his heart was pounding underneath it. “You think you can just come here with your perfect Christmas gift and your perfect face and I’ll fall into bed with you just like old times?” 

“Bed, the couch, the floor - I’m not picky,” he replied. He wasn’t prepared for the glare she was returning. Nik narrowed his eyes. “What’s going on?” 

“What if I don’t want to do this anymore?” She asked. “I’m certain when your wife left you alone earlier she wasn’t expecting you to hightail it here.” 

“If she actually cared she wouldn’t have left me alone at all,” Nik shrugged. “She would have forced me to go with her like she usually does.” He put his hand over Gwen’s. “She’s always known about us, you know that. As long as we’re keeping it discrete she doesn’t really care.” He licked his lips. “I played the dutiful husband and supported her dance show every week.” Gwen raised her eyebrows and gave him a dubious look. “What?” 

“You completely half assed it and you know it,” she accused. “You got her name and number wrong once. You lacked enthusiasm and effort. And you really didn’t have a single break in filming that you could have gone home and supported her in person?” 

He sighed. He didn’t like being called out like that, but that’s what Gwen did and he always realized a while later that she was exactly right - even if it annoyed him in the moment. “I tried,” he said pitifully. “You just know me too well, that’s all. No one else would have noticed.” 

She eyed him for a moment. “Why is it so hard for you to support her? She’s your wife. You’ve never had any trouble supporting me.” 

Nik groaned and rubbed his face. “You don’t expect it from me. You don’t request it and you’re genuinely thankful whenever I do support you,” he tried to explain. “She demands it. She guilts me into it. And she sure as hell doesn’t thank me for it.” 

“She shouldn’t have to do any of that,” Gwen said matter of factly. “It shouldn’t be necessary.” 

Nik’s guilty conscience knew she was right. “I know,” he grumbled. “But it feels like work. It doesn’t come naturally.” 

“Then perhaps you need to take some time and figure out exactly why that is,” she said softly. 

“Or you could just tell me since you usually know me better than I know myself,” Nik said hopefully. 

Gwen shook her head. “This one’s on you. Put in the work Nik.” 

He honestly didn’t know where her head was at on the matter, but he worried she might not like the conclusion he came to if he did put in the work. And he was damn certain his wife wouldn't like the conclusion either - which is why he’d never dwelled on it before. Things were safe and they were easy - just the way he liked it. “Are we okay?” he asked, thinking back to what had started the whole conversation in the first place. 

She stared at him for a while, stone faced, her blue eyes piercing him until his heart was actually pounding harder than it had since he arrived. Then finally she started to giggle. “Of course we are,” she snickered. “I was just teasing you.” The relief almost took his breath away. Her acting had been top notch to fool him so easily. “So, are we going to fuck now, or what? We still haven’t watched that Game of Thrones porn parody - I hear Jaime and Brienne put on quite a show.” And just like that his anxiety was gone, replaced by tingling in his groin and the anticipation of the best sex he’d had in a very long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been working this out in my mind for days and I’m not sure I conveyed it the way I wanted to, but I did my best so I hope you all enjoy. It went in a diff direction than I initially anticipated but I think it’s better than my original plan was 😂

What started out as one of their usual encounters soon became anything but typical. It all began the same way with her leading him to the bedroom, the swirling dizziness of anticipation, the raging hormones making him start to grow hard before they even touched - but when they did touch Nik could already sense something was off. No, not off, just different. 

“I thought we were watching that Thrones porno?” He said, suddenly feeling a bit nervous even though he didn’t understand why. But he did know that watching porn together, particularly one that could be rather amusing, would be a good ice breaker to give him a chance to sort himself out. 

“Maybe later,” was all she said, as her hands touched his hair. His hair. Like, the hair on his head. This was strange. She didn’t usually waste any time getting right into his pants and getting the show on the road. If he wasn’t so thrown off his game he would have actually enjoyed it more. It felt good, her nails lightly grazing his scalp, and her fingers gently weaving through his hair. 

She stopped what she was doing to take off her shirt and tug off his as well, but before he could dive in and attack her breasts with his mouth she stepped in close and wrapped her arms around him. “I’ve missed you,” Gwen whispered. That’s when he knew for sure something had changed. She was hugging him. A tight, shirtless, skin on skin, intimate embrace. 

Nik hugged her back and nuzzled his face into her neck. If this was the way it was going to go he might as well enjoy it for everything it was, he decided. This long apart, he was sure their first fuck was going to be wild and crazy, frantic and unbridled, but Gwen had so much reserve in her, patience even. It didn’t take him long to fall in love with this new side of her. 

His fingers traced up and down her back, her smooth creamy skin was every bit as soft as he remembered. He knew every inch of her body. He was familiar with every physical part of her. But he realized, with both shock and sadness, that maybe he didn’t really know her like he thought he did. Gwen was an open book, she would tell him anything if he asked - but he had to ask, and lately that part had been lacking. Other than the casual ‘how are you’ he hadn’t taken the time to really dig deep and find out how she actually was doing. And that was on him - he knew it and took full responsibility. 

Nik drew back and looked into her eyes. For the first time in months he looked into her deep, beautiful blue eyes and he paid attention to everything he saw there. That’s when he knew what she needed. He didn’t quite understand it, whether she needed it to specifically be him or if any man would do - but he could see that she needed to be loved, to be cherished and treasured. She needed an emotional connection, not just a good fuck. Lockdown was lonely for some and he recognized that in her. 

He could give her a really intimate moment, where she knew she wasn’t alone - where she knew how much she was wanted and desired. He had the ability to give her what she needed and Nik began to think about the best way to do that. Something she said earlier, about a different matter, came to him: put in the work. Sex was easy and often mindless because it was just physical. Love making was different though, if you wanted it to be good, or great even, it took work. Not painful work that was a struggle by any means, but care, patience, and selflessness. 

When he decided he was going to see her on Christmas she was all he wanted. He was desperate to fuck her, taste her, let her fill his senses and satisfy all his desires. None of that had changed, but it was now secondary to a new need and desire. He wanted to give her everything she craved, to satisfy her needs - not just physical, but emotional too. He knew he couldn’t take care of them all, because that would require a conversation that he wasn’t sure either one of them were ready for just yet - but he could give her what she wanted right then. 

Nik reached out and touched her face, tracing the shape slowly. He loved her jaw and her gorgeous cheekbones - and her lips. There were times he caught himself staring at her mouth, and other times he couldn’t stop thinking about those lips with that bright red lipstick she often wore. After he lightly ran his thumb over her bottom lip he leaned in and kissed her. It wasn’t his usual aggressive style of erotic tongue twisting and deep thrusting - it was simple and sweet. 

Sometimes less is more, he thought, brushing her lips one more time as she trembled against him. Gwen, the strong, commanding presence that she was, wasn’t a woman who trembled often. In fact, unless he’d missed it before he was pretty sure this was a first - a really sexy first that turned him on. It was one thing to make a more submissive woman tremble, but to cause a dominant woman like her to shake like that - it was mind blowing. 

Nik kissed her shoulder and then ran his hand down her arm until he found her hand. He threaded their fingers together and then carefully led her to the bed. He stopped at the edge and reached for her pants, shoving them to the floor where she kicked them off to the side. Then he laid her down, naked except for her panties, and he started to explore her body. As familiar as he was with every inch of her, he usually went right for the obvious erogenous zones. He didn’t take the time to kiss her shoulders and stomach, or to run his hands up her long, delightful legs. He left her underwear on, even though he was dying to taste her. This wasn’t about him - it was about her. He put his own desires aside and focussed on making sure the tiny smile that was on her lips only disappeared when her face twisted with pleasure. 

When he had thoroughly explored the front side of her Nik rolled her onto her stomach and did the same to the other side, kissing her neck and back, touching her long legs, before he finally moved back up and gently massaged her shoulders. “Oh God,” she moaned, melting and relaxing with his touch. “That feels amazing.” 

He continued for some time, before eventually working his way down to her ass, where he finally decided to remove the panties. Nik squeezed her cheeks and then worked his hand between her legs, grazing her very gently. With all the build up that little graze elicited a gasp and groan of pleasure that made his dick ache so badly that he couldn’t ignore it. 

He rolled her back over and let her watch while he finished undressing himself. He wrapped a hand around his shaft and stroked himself slowly, watching her watch him. When her eyes lifted and met his he could once again tell exactly what she wanted. He released his throbbing cock and moved her legs apart. Her pussy was so fucking perfect, pink, smooth with a slight glistening along her slit that reminded him just how wet she would feel when he finally filled her up. 

While so many of the things he was feeling were exactly the same - the ache he felt for her hadn’t changed, nor had the way his heart raced and his groin burned, but there was something extra special buzzing through him and he felt more connected to her than he ever had before. When he climbed onto the bed and eased the tip of his dick inside her he didn’t have the same desire to close his eyes and just feel it - he wanted to look into her eyes and stay connected. 

He studied her eyes and her face while he very slowly pushed into her. It actually hurt his heart when he realized how much he’d been missing out on all this time. All the wasted potential over the years because he just gave into his primal desires in such a selfish way. It wasn’t like he didn’t make an effort to satisfy her - he always made sure she came, one way or another. He loved to eat her juicy pussy and push her over the edge with his tongue, but it was always just pure physicality. He never took the time to observe and take it all in like he was right then. It was beautiful - what they were sharing was so tender and delicate and it took everything to a different level. He really hadn’t known how erotic it could be to just be this fully present in the moment. 

He moved inside her, in and out, watching her reactions, gauging what she liked best by the change in her eyes and expression. It made him really excited that he could read her so well, which was more satisfying than ever when he finally pushed her over the edge. It wasn’t until that very second that she closed her eyes, unable to keep them open as pleasure rippled through her body. The temporary break allowed him to focus on his own body for a moment and really enjoy the pulsing of her inner muscles on his cock as he continued to move slowly. 

As the contractions started to slow a feeling came over him and Nik realized that he didn’t have to come - he didn’t need it. He’d done everything he wanted to do - he’d satisfied her completely and he felt accomplished. He was actually considering pulling out when Gwen grabbed him and rolled him onto his back. They almost stayed connected, but he slipped out of her at the last moment and she had to make an adjustment to take him back inside. 

She leaned forward and put her lips to his ear and whispered softly, “Thank you.” Then she started to rock her hips and fuck him slowly as she sat back up and looked down at him, just like he had been looking at her. They resumed that same connection as she took over pushing him closer to the edge with each and every movement. When he was close Nik fought to keep his eyes open, but like her he failed and closed them just as he grabbed her hips and released. 

Gwen waited until he opened his eyes and smiled at her before she slipped off of him and laid down beside him. Nik tugged the sheet over their bodies and slipped his arm around her. They laid there silently for a long time. Normally he would have broken the silence with a joke or said something dorky to make her laugh, but for once the quiet was nice. It felt good to just hold her and feel her lean against him. 

“Are you okay?” Nik finally asked. He didn’t know exactly where he was going with his question, but it just seemed like a good place to start. 

“Better now,” she replied, sounding rather blissful. “But I’m not so sure about you,” she added. 

He rolled and looked at her curiously. “What do you mean? I’m fine.” 

“Are you? Really?” She challenged him. He stared back at her, not sure what to say. Gwen rolled her eyes and he realized with amusement that the spell was broken and his feisty friend was back. “If you actually believe your wife doesn’t care about us - about this - than you’re a complete fool.” 

“She doesn’t,” he protested, but a nagging voice inside his head was telling him Gwen was probably right. 

“She does,” Gwen corrected him. “I know you want to believe differently because it probably helps with the guilt, but if you’re actually honest with yourself - you know better.” 

“Do you feel guilty?” Nik asked. He’d never asked that before, neither of them had really brought it up directly, but since she’d gone there - he did too. 

Gwen sighed but smiled at him. “I feel a lot of things,” she said. “And maybe someday, once you figure out what you really want, I’ll tell you, but for right now - I’m still okay.” 

He was doubtful that she was telling him the truth, but he was pretty sure he understood. She didn’t want anything she said to influence him because they both knew it could and very likely would. She was his Achilles heel, his weakness. And she was the one thing he never wanted to give up because she was also the yin to his yang and kept him balanced. 

There was a sadness in her eyes that he couldn’t ignore. “What’s wrong?” he asked, hoping she would be honest. 

She made a scoffing sound and dramatically swayed her head. “I don’t want to admit it to you,” she huffed. Nik gave her a look and she sighed. “Okay fine - I’ve missed you and I don’t want you to leave right away. There. I said it. Don’t get all cocky about it.” 

“Well, what would you say if I told you that I have business here in the new year, so I might as well just stick around?” Nik asked. 

Gwen sighed dramatically. “I would say there’s a nice B&B 2 blocks east, because there’s no way I could put up with you for that long.” 

Nik laughed. That was so typical of her, say one thing and then the complete opposite in the next breath. “It’ll be worth the sacrifice,” he said huskily, as he drew his hand up her long, smooth leg. 

“Hmm. Well, maybe we can work something out,” she purred. “This is the first year I was going to be all alone on New Years and I was feeling a little pathetic.” 

“You know, they say whoever you kiss on New Year’s Eve is who you’ll spend the rest of the year with,” Nik said, giving her a sly look. 

“Oh they do, do they?” She replied, licking her lips slowly. “Then I guess I better be really careful who I kiss huh?” 

“Absolutely,” he nodded. “You wouldn’t want to end up with the wrong person - for an entire year.” 

“Only to kiss them again the next New Year’s Eve,” she teased, leaning in close to his lips. 

Nik closed the gap and brushed her lips. “And again,” he whispered. 

She did the same. “And again.” They played the game over and over until the kisses took over completely and neither of them could speak. The familiar passion was back which he loved, even if he was already missing what they’d shared moments earlier. 

“Nik,” she said, breathless from the kissing. “I’ll always be here, whatever you decide - I just wanted you to know that.” 

She wasn’t coming right out and saying it explicitly, but they both knew what she meant. She needed him in her life and was willing to make sacrifices to ensure their ‘friendship’ stayed intact. She looked a bit worried that he might be judgemental of that statement so he reached for her hand. He understood because he simply couldn’t imagine his life without her - without the anticipation of being with her - without the possibility. His mind was jumbled. She was right when she said he had a lot to figure out. 

“Let’s enjoy this week together and I promise I’ll at least make an attempt to figure my shit out,” he said softly. “I don’t know how long it will take or if I’ll even get anywhere at all,” he admitted honestly. “But the one thing I do know is that I need you in my life - I just need to figure out what that looks like in the future.” 

She nodded. “If nothing changes that’s okay,” she said, laying her head back on his chest. “I’m not foolish enough to make demands or give ultimatums.” They were both being very open and honest and it was really special. “Because I know I would lose.” 

As much as he wanted to make her feel better Nik kept his next thought to himself. She didn’t need to hear that maybe she wouldn’t lose at all. She didn’t need to hear that maybe an ultimatum was exactly what he needed because she wasn’t ready for that - and in all honesty maybe it was a bit out of reach for him at present as well. 

He tried to keep his mouth shut, he really did, but he just couldn’t bite back the words that escaped. “You don’t lose Gwen, ever, because when you want something you always put in the work.” He couldn’t look at her after he said it, but if he had, he would have seen that she was lying there with the same smile on her lips as he had on his. “Merry Christie-mas,” he added after a moment of silence. 

She groaned. “God you really are the biggest dork on the planet.” Nik just laughed and pulled her closer, then continued to enjoy the feel of their naked bodies sharing warmth under the cool sheets.


End file.
